1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to hunting accessories, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a hunting utility tray capable of being removably attachable to a stationary structure, for example, a tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the sport of hunting, a commonly used strategy for the hunter is to secure a position to observe prey, while remaining concealed and unnoticed. Many types of shelters, blinds and/or camouflages are used for this purpose. A particularly useful device employed by a hunter is a tree or an elevated stand, which permits the hunter to be concealed as well as remain relatively comfortable for long periods of time. Moreover, hunting supplies that are typically carried by a hunter may include, for example, food, drinks, binoculars, a radio, a grunt call, rattling antlers, firearms, ammunition, and a flashlight. Upon reaching his/her location, the hunter requires a means to store and manage these items so that they are easily accessible at a moment's notice, without requiring substantial movement or causing any sound that may be audible to prey.
While pant pockets and backpacks provide adequate storage for carrying items to the hunting location, both have limitations for managing items while in the tree stand. Pant pockets are limited in size and capacity, and may be cumbersome to retrieve items therefrom. A backpack is awkward to access while in a seated position and items are typically unmanaged and difficult to find from therewithin. Furthermore, the opening and closing of backpack zippers causes unnecessary and disturbing noise that could easily result in the hunter being detected by prey. Items may be removed from pockets and backpacks upon arriving to the tree stand, but current methods of storing and managing items on the tree stand seat or around the neck of the hunter are not optimal. When items are stored in a haphazard manner or out of convenient reach of the hunter, they may hinder rather than aid the hunter's sport.
While trays themselves have long been utilized in other fields of art to store and manage supplies, it is believed that the hunting industry has not fully appreciated the need for them and their utility and advantages. Therefore, there is a need in the art for accessories to assist the hunter in organizing and accessing his equipment and supplies, without requiring substantial movement from his seated position or perceptible noise.